Body and soul seperated
by yukifangurl31295
Summary: With Julia's soul seperated from Yuri's body, both was able to exist in the present. How will the others react to this when one day they wake up to find Julia alive? On her death anniversary no less...
1. Ch 1: The Soul's rebirth

_Are you going to die Yuri?_

_No, I'm not, I'm gonna be fine_

_I'm so sorry, it's my fault_

_No it's not, I'm sure everyone will be happy_

_Arigatou Yuri…_

_No thank __**you**__… Julia-san…_

_--_

It was another stormy night. Clearly something was bothering the young Maou as he slept, tossing and turning even more than Wolfram usually does. Wolfram was both annoyed and worried for the young king. So he immediately went to call on Giesella. When Yuri was left alone, the window suddenly opened and in came the first Maou, the Great One.

Suddenly Shinou leaned and whispered in Yuri's ear, knowing full well what was troubling the young Maou.

"My dearest Maou, today is Julia's death anniversary…" Shinou said calmly as he watched the sadness washing over the king's sleeping face.

"If you should wish it, then Lady Von Wincott's wish shall come true and she shall come alive through you…" he continued without hesitation.

Then suddenly thunder rolled, and a silent 'yes' was heard…. Another flash of thunder, then something materialized beside Yuri… It was none other than Julia Von Wincott. She sat up and held Yuri hand which was unusually cold.

"Arigatou guzaimas, Yuri" she said smiling at the young King with a sad expression. She looked up at Shinou but instead was greeted with an open window….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yukifangurl31295: **Well I always wanted to know what would happen if Yuri and Julia existed together in the present XD Oh ad Iyoushi you are going to help me with the next chapter or else!

**Iyoushi: **Or else? Or else what??

**Yukifangurl31295: **It's a rhetorical question! Anywas everyone pls review!!!!


	2. Ch 2: He is the Sun but Is she the Moon?

**Yukifangurl31295: **Due to my sister's idkness I will be making the next chapters and the chapters after that alone. *glares at sister* Anyway thank you for your reviews now here is the next chapter!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: He is the Sun but Is she the Moon?**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Heavy breathings could still be heard from the Maou's room as Julia stayed by Yuri's side holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry Yuri…" Julia said as she got ready to do her healing majutsu on Yuri, but then she felt his cold clammy hands squeeze hers.

Though Julia could not see it she knew that a pale face was looking at her with disapproving eyes.

"Julia-san please don't… use…your power." Yuri said and gently squeezed Julia's hand.

'_There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness.' _Yuri said sighing. "I never knew I would be preaching you one day Julia-san." He added while chuckling weakly, and then he coughed.

"Please do not trouble yourself, just rest Giesella is on her way." Julia said smiling sadly at her reincarnation. _I knew you had grown up, but you had matured too fast, Yuri._

Then suddenly loud footsteps were heard and the door burst open.

"Yu-!?" Then a pause.

"Julia?"

It was Conrad Weller.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yukifangurl31295: **O: Conrad's there! No this is not a conyuu, I just thought that since Conrad was closest to Julia he should visit first! But what if Adelbert comes? Haha just watch out for the next chapter! Oh and there's a possibility since Julia's back everyone might forget Yuri! D: so sad, so very sad!


	3. Ch 3: The Reunion with Old Friends

**Ch 3: The Reunion with Old Friends**

"Julia?" came the voice of a familiar man Julia hasn't heard for a while.

"Conrard…" Julia said slowly. She still could not see but she _could see _through Yuri's eyes…

"Is this a dream?" Conrad asked, eyes widening at seeing the woman he loved alive in front of his eyes.

"No it is not..." Julia said shaking her head. Suddenly he felt a cold hand gripping her hand tighter. She looked at Conrad alarmed. "Where's Gisela? Yuri needs help."

As she said that another set of footsteps were heard.

"This way Gisela! Yuri is…-" Wolfram said but stopped as soon as he saw Julia next to Yuri.

"Your Excellen-" But Gisela also stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

"Julia!" Both cried surprised. Gisela could feel her legs shake as she grabbed the wall for support while Wolfram just gaped at his supposedly dead teacher.

"Everyone… I'll explain what is happening later. Gisela can you please help Yuri?" Julia said worriedly as she felt the boy's hands become colder by the second.

Gisela nodded dumbfounded as she approached the king immediately. She put her hands on Yuri's chest as he coughed violently.

"Hang in there Yuri…" Julia said softly. The double-black just smiled up weakly.

"J-julia… How…? When...?" Wolfram said mumbling as he looked at his half-brother's expression on all of this. Conrad was still looking at Julia but he was doing it with so much pain and sadness that Wolfram had to look away.

"It was Yuri." Julia said closing her eyes. With her mind she could see Wolfram looking at Yuri questioningly. "It was thanks to him that I am here right now." she added fondly.

"Yuri?" Conrad said speaking for the first time since Wolfram and Gisela appeared. "He was able to do this?"

Julia nodded. "Through his power, our connection through the necklace, and Shinou's blessings… I was able to materialize." Julia said as she looked at Conrad and Wolfram through Yuri's tired eyes.

"He has granted my one wish. And I am truly… truly thankful." Julia said softly.

The young double-black's breathing seemed to have gone back to normal as his eyes closed tiredly. Gisela straightened up and looked at everyone in the room.

"He is fine… He just used an excessive amount of maryoku that is all." Gisela said as she looked at them one by one. Her green eyes stopping at Julia's light blue one.

"Thank you Gisela." Julia said smiling. Gisela's eyes filled with tears as she ran towards Julia and hugged her. Julia patted her back gently.

"I-I think we should tell everyone what is happening." Wolfram said still now over the shock.

"A-ah…" Conrad said as he led the way outside. Wolfram followed

"Come, let us go with them Gisela." Julia said soothingly at her friend. Gisela nodded as she brushed away the tears from her eyes. Everyone walked out of the Maou's room closing the door gently AND leaving their precious Maou alone in the bed…


End file.
